


【FGO/拿破西格】秘密时间

by Sieg0216



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sieg0216/pseuds/Sieg0216
Summary: SW2剧情里和黑暗基地一起爆炸的西的生还if，假设被拿捡走了这样的脑补。和SW剧情关系不大，当成一个普通的宇宙背景就行。西四肢欠损注意，虽说如此我没有打算写得太过激，如果读后感觉西断了肢也和没有断似的淡定，那我的目的就达到了。
Relationships: Napoleon Bonaparte | Archer/Sigurd | Saber





	【FGO/拿破西格】秘密时间

拿破仑洗过了澡、在睡觉前该去履行他的约定，于是他离开自己的卧室，在隔壁门前停步了，敲了门后屋里传出应答声，他便打开门走进去。  
“你还好吗，那个…齐格鲁德？”  
他还没有叫熟悉这个名字，因为对方之前一直在昏迷着，从醒来说话到目前为止大约只经过了三四天。看来齐格鲁德还不错，他正在玩飞镖，是拿破仑从某个黄沙漫天飞的古旧味星球带来的，他用一杯酒的钱加上侃得天花乱坠，从店主那几乎是白得到了这个古老的玩具，比手枪的射击练习要有趣许多。  
齐格鲁德正抬手打算投出一镖，此刻因为来了人而暂停，拿破仑示意他可以继续，顺便站在门口看一会儿。男人穿着船员通用的浅色睡衣，笔直的身影正好嵌在卧室的窗框里，窗外繁星璀璨的宇宙为他镀上一层迷幻的光芒，他开始投镖，前两发未及靶子就掉在地上，第三发出手相当有力，但脱靶与墙壁亲密接触、发出清脆的金属碰撞声后弹开了。  
拿破仑走上前拾起那支吻了墙的飞镖，尖锐的针头撞断了一点，毕竟飞船里的金属墙壁更加结实。齐格鲁德自己拾起另外几支，然后向拿破仑伸出手，他便把手里这支归还进对方的手中，手指碰到那坚硬冰冷的掌心时，拿破仑转移视线去看对方的脸，但男人的表情和刚才投镖失败时一样没有什么变化。看来双手的复健还不够顺利。  
“承蒙阁下的关照，鄙人并无大碍。”齐格鲁德转身将飞镖放回收纳盒中，走路的双腿发出些金属摩擦的噪声，“您已经准备好了吗？”  
“是啊……已经准备好了。”虽然嘴上表示肯定，但拿破仑的心里仍旧不免有些忐忑。

这个古板得像机器人的男人是拿破仑“捡”回来的，又或者说是宇宙间某种奇妙的引力让他们互相吸引。他只是探测到某个离得很近的星系中传来剧烈波动，于是前往查看，却正好遇到这个男人带着一身重伤掉在他的飞船甲板上，很明显是从那个爆炸的基地模样的东西里被冲击波推出来的。  
齐格鲁德当时的模样很惨烈，拿破仑实在不愿再回想，他身上有些似乎是与人搏斗留下的伤痕，更多的是身处爆炸中心几乎被炸了个支离破碎，不可思议的是尽管这样他也还留着一口气，不然拿破仑也不会调动船里的资源来尽力救回他了。  
最初的几天男人始终昏迷着，但他的心脏似乎不愿服输般从未停止跳动，拿破仑第一次见到如此顽强的生命力。他庆幸他们活在一个技术发达的时代，男人在抢救后活了下来，虽然很不幸地没能保住四肢，还好身体机械化在当今已经司空见惯，在男人醒来征求他的同意后，机械制造的手足代替了原本的肢体，他就以这样的姿态得到了重生。  
男人叫齐格鲁德，他醒来后如此自我介绍。那双青色的眼眸太过清澈明亮，拿破仑一度怀疑他到底是人类还是机器人，以至于他又查看了一遍治疗记录，确定那些截下的残废肢体都是真实的人类血肉。  
男人似乎在那个星系还颇有些名气，但一切都随着那座基地的灰飞烟灭而变得不再重要。现在的齐格鲁德不过是拿破仑捡回来的一名普通的伤者罢了，未来不可期，只能踏出一步是一步，拿破仑打算在他恢复后征求他的意见，去留都任他决定，虽然他看起来已经无处可去。

拿破仑确认房间门已经锁好，那边齐格鲁德正坐在床边脱下睡衣，但机械的手指还不能很灵活地解开扣子，拿破仑便过去帮他，他这才知道了齐格鲁德早餐时迟到的原因。  
“那个……你确定要……？”大概这是最后一次确认的机会，拿破仑小声询问，齐格鲁德毫不迟疑地点点头，细瘦但结实的身躯淹没在他的影子里。他这样的人应该自有分寸，但某些时候会变得固执，拿破仑确信自己可以在合适的时机干预他，便不再有意见。  
解开扣子后一切都顺利许多，很快齐格鲁德便脱得一丝不挂了，他低下头卸掉自己的双腿，这次拿破仑没有帮忙，这种事他终归要自己习惯，但是在他用右手卸掉左臂时还是去托了一下，以及最后孤零零的右臂不得不由他人来卸下。  
齐格鲁德的左臂失去了一半，右臂与双腿几乎全部截掉了，战斗的伤痕则已经修补得完好如初。拿破仑将四件义肢整齐地摆在一旁，那边只剩下躯干的男人不便保持平衡，于是放任自己倒在床上。紧跟着脱掉衣服爬上床后，拿破仑抱起这具残缺的身体，让齐格鲁德的脑袋好好躺进枕头里，男人的身体很冷，又缺少了些该有的重量，这种不像在拥抱一个真人的感觉令他内心有些微的苦楚，这时他很感谢齐格鲁德依旧能保持面无表情，没有再给他更多的压力。  
“对了，你的眼镜……”在准备润滑液和安全套的时候，拿破仑试图说些闲话缓和气氛，“原本的那个已经碎掉了，但是基本可以复原出来，镜框应该这两天就能做好，只要再把镜片……”  
“阁下如此细心……真不知该如何报答，”齐格鲁德眨眨眼睛似乎是感到意外，“镜片请让鄙人自己解决吧，那不是为了矫正视力的东西。”  
“噢，是这样啊……”拿破仑咕哝着答道，他将润滑液淋在手心里，然后握住齐格鲁德软着的前端，身下的男人立刻紧张起来，可以看到他的腹肌绷紧的纹路，是和自己一样有在认真锻炼的身体。他这样的人大概很少解决这种需求，拿破仑分神想着。左手扶着齐格鲁德的腰，右手开始上下摩擦，他第一次帮这个人做手活，所以缓慢且谨慎地寻找着敏感带，也许能让他腰腹颤抖的就是合适的位置。  
手里的器官开始变热并勃起了，涂上润滑液后更是随意就能摩擦出含糊的水声，拿破仑暗自庆幸自己有这样的经验。 生理的快感连带起心理的动摇，齐格鲁德偏过头并闭上了眼，像是在逃避自己单方面承受快感的事实，虽然室内目前只投射着宇宙繁星的光芒，拿破仑还是就着微光看到了对方泛红的脸庞，微醺般的红色甚至蔓延到耳郭，或许是因为他的皮肤太苍白了，所以才显得这种变化如此鲜明，感同身受的心情害得拿破仑自己也有点耳朵发热了。  
这样好强的人肯定不愿让别人看到如此示弱的表情吧……但如果让齐格鲁德趴着，或许会压迫到肢体的断口，所以只能勉强他面对着自己。感觉差不多掌握了手里这根器官的喜好，拿破仑的左手离开男人的腰侧，向上捏住暴露在冷空气中已经变硬的乳首，这让齐格鲁德又惊醒过来。  
“请等一、下……”男人如同应激反应般弹动一下身体，如果他还有双手，想必此刻已经握住拿破仑的手臂阻止他了，“这里不需要……”  
“你说过想检测身体的情况，这难道不是其中一部分吗？”  
这只是理由之一，齐格鲁德看上去没什么经验，拿破仑觉得前戏还是多些为好，这样进行下去时对方也更容易接受，而且他和齐格鲁德不一样，没有忘记床事有让人身心获得快乐的职能，他还是想让床伴得到更多愉快的体验的。左手揉捻的动作与右手套弄的动作保持同样的节奏进行，因为他还没有那么高明的分神的能力。齐格鲁德忍耐的表情终于发生了些许崩坏，原本锋利的眉毛已经软了下来虬结在一起，颤抖的嘴角时不时暴露出紧咬的牙关，从未见过的表情让拿破仑产生了奇妙的成就感。  
“如果想叫出来的话不用顾忌，只有我和你能听到而已。”拿破仑低声安慰道，他不明白齐格鲁德既然都愿意和他上床了，为何还要这么在意形象。  
“不、不用了……”  
齐格鲁德现在每说一个字都要付出更多倍的努力，以保证自己的声线还算平稳。从现在这强烈的反应看来，他确实没有以暧昧的方式去触碰过自己的身体，拿破仑还是用了相对温和的力度对待他了——大概是道德感在督促他不要太欺负伤员吧，而且他相信如果超出了齐格鲁德的承受范围，这个冷酷的男人就算没有四肢也绝对会用头槌来反抗的。  
之前一直努力帮着对方，拿破仑现在才想起自己的那根东西也要用到，要是齐格鲁德后面已经准备好而自己还软着那就太尴尬了。他的右手将齐格鲁德的与自己的阴茎握在一起，这样两个男人的性器相贴让齐格鲁德的表情更别扭了，但他只能扭动一下身体，连后退都做不到。然后他终于在拿破仑完全勃起的时候射了出来，这时他的身体反弓，可以看到缩紧的喉结艰难地消化着性欲，钢铁般的身躯在高潮后变得瘫软，原本不安地震颤着的左臂也安静下来了，没有四肢让一切官能的反应都被限制，像是能量被凝聚压缩，即便体积变小，它所承载的能量依旧未变，甚至能够进行更激烈的爆发。  
怎么像是在分析一台机器一样，齐格鲁德可是活生生的人类啊。拿破仑在心里责备着自己。  
但他这么压抑着自己的情绪，被进行另类的解读也是理所当然。另一个声音又在这般念念有词。  
齐格鲁德因高潮的余韵眯着眼睛、视线闪烁地反复投向拿破仑又移走，配合着鲜红的脸颊与洒在腹部的黏浊液体，拿破仑终于从中读出了点情欲的味道，他这才意识到这个男人的容貌还算出色……当然也只有这种时候会意识到而已。  
“抱歉…让您看到鄙人失态的样子。”  
“这个……有些这样的反应更好，不然我会对自己的技术失去信心的。”  
就算是机器也会有过热失控的时候，没有完美无缺，说不定齐格鲁德提出这次床事也是为了验证这件事情，更何况他也不是机器，他出人意料地点点头、顺从地听了拿破仑的话。拿破仑放下了心，接下来的事情似乎会继续顺利进行。

如果让拿破仑形容这次做爱的感受，他只能用心情复杂来作为答案，用一个相当失礼的比喻的话——简直像在插一个系统先进的高级玩偶。希望齐格鲁德永远不会探听到他这句心声。  
齐格鲁德的身体很优秀，肌肉结实、皮肤光滑，摸上去是和女人的柔软轻盈所不同的稳重感。后面相当紧，即便好好做了扩张，刚进去时他也觉得自己要被夹断了，还好适应后变成了一种紧紧绞缠又湿润火热的感觉，隔着安全套也能感受得清晰，不如女人的温柔，但是带来的刺激更加强烈，大概缺乏经验的男人是受不住这种后穴的考验的。而且他缺少了双腿让两个人的下体贴得更加紧密，拿破仑用自己的双膝夹住他的腰部作为固定，这是他第一次没有被床伴的双腿缠住腰而是反了过来，真是一种相当新奇的体验。  
拿破仑按住齐格鲁德的肩膀小心地做，一开始只在比较浅的地方抽送，顺便可以摩擦一下腺体。齐格鲁德对这种陌生的快感似乎又好奇又不安，想要沉浸却又为止羞赦。之前听从拿破仑的建议后，他不再坚持着紧咬牙关忍耐了，半开的嘴唇里漏出些许沙哑的喘息声，看起来年轻的男人声音却比拿破仑还要老成，此刻被情欲挑逗起的变化更像是毒药般侵蚀空气、也侵蚀着两人的耳膜。  
感觉身下的人可以承受更多后，拿破仑便继续深入，差不多开始正式的活塞运动了，细致的前戏让此刻深入时轻松很多，很容易地就着润滑液的水声一插到底。尽管下面抽送得用力，他的手上却尽量放轻力度、让自己不会过于压制着对方，这样感到不适的话齐格鲁德也能更方便表达。齐格鲁德整张脸都成了红色，覆着一层薄汗的身体也因升温染上灼热的粉红，喘息声也更加沉重且频繁。拿破仑看到他的半截左臂抬起来不知意欲何为，于是右手离开他的肩膀改为撑在床上，他猜测齐格鲁德是想本能地伸手掩藏自己的表情，但沉浮在欲望的浪潮里让他意识模糊、忘记自己现在做不到这样的事了。  
这个曾一脸冰冷的男人此刻被欲情支配的表情一览无余，就算他的头发、他的眼眸都是低温的蓝色，但他的口中依然是鲜红的、也会这样一直延伸下去，在他滚动的喉结、起伏的胸膛、汗水流淌的腹部之下，都是这样鲜红的内脏，只要他依旧是真真切切的人类。  
“波拿巴、阁下……那个…我……”就算在这种舌头都会打结的时候，齐格鲁德还在锲而不舍地念着他完整的姓氏，“好像又要……”  
房间很暗但不妨碍拿破仑看清眼前的人，他看到齐格鲁德第二次勃起了，而男人的表情比起初次的羞耻好像更多变成了对欲望的坦诚。  
“抱歉啊，我现在没法帮你……”拿破仑喘着气回答他，主动的一方也很累，他现在没有精力再去伸手帮他纾解，“麻烦你忍一忍……或者直接射出来也行。”  
看来齐格鲁德不怎么忍得住了，也没有忍的必要。潮水般的快感涌流进每一条神经，男人的喉间像是哽住了什么般突然没了声音，身体虽然残破但依旧能紧绷着像是在抽搐般、很快迎来了第二次高潮，拿破仑惊讶于那里没有被触碰也有如此强烈的反应，不知道是不是因为初次比较敏感，再加上又是与众不同的身体、或许与四肢健全的人感受不尽相同。前端的刺激带动他的后穴缩紧，紧致的洞穴夹住拿破仑那根滚烫坚硬的器官，让他也终于射了出来，不过只是射在安全套里，方便了事后处置。  
“还需要再来吗……？虽然我觉得到此为止比较好。”  
拿破仑是在为对方考虑，这种事对一个重伤初愈的人来说还是负担过重。齐格鲁德也很明事理地摇摇头表示不再继续，也正中了拿破仑的下怀。  
果然对他来说，和一个残缺的人类做爱对他内心的负担也过于沉重了。

身处宇宙中几乎没有时间的概念，因为映在眼中的永远是深蓝的星空，以及众多叫得上或叫不上名字的恒星，隔着数不清的光年在数不清的年月以前注视着此方。  
对拿破仑来说，没有时间观念也有好处，这样他的生物钟就可以被扰乱，然后忘记睡眠的需求、不眠不休地多工作一会儿。不过此刻在浴室洗澡时，电子钟开始嘀嘀作响，提醒舰长已经保持清醒30个小时、该进行适当休憩了。  
“阁下作为舰长应该多爱惜自己一些，”齐格鲁德盯着电子钟的投影屏说到，他用仅剩的半截左臂勾住浴缸边缘、防止自己滑进水里去，“鄙人过去一直保持着16小时清醒8小时休眠的规划。”  
拿破仑趁走廊没人时把齐格鲁德抱到了自己房间的浴室，因为只有这里有浴缸，本来两个大男人一起进来会有点挤，但现在并不是两个完整的人，所以还是承载下了。  
“哈……要是没有比别人更多的努力，或许也做不到现在这样啊，”拿破仑用毛巾帮对方擦洗身体，心里则构想着未来：不只有现在这一艘庞大的飞船，他会带领一支舰队在宇宙开拓自己的领土。现在只是刚刚开始而已。  
“如果阁下还有找到工作与休息之间平衡的意愿，那么鄙人不介意提供帮助。”  
拿破仑停下手上的动作，仔细咀嚼着齐格鲁德的这句话。  
“这么说的意思是……你打算留在这里吗？”  
“阁下于我有救命之恩，鄙人理所应当进行报答，”齐格鲁德回答得一板一眼，“而且就算离开，鄙人也没有可以去的地方了。”  
和他设想的一模一样，既然正在意料之中，那么拿破仑也没有感到十分意外。他喜欢齐格鲁德的坦然，坦然接受自己身躯残破的事实、坦然接受帮助、再用自己的能力给予回报，这样让人不会有居高临下的同情，最令人舒适不过的相处。  
“说起来，明明戴着义肢也可以做，为什么一定要去掉呢？”拿破仑在最初听到他的请求时忘记问这个问题，他也不是没和带机械体的女性做过，甚至下面那里是人造的他也不介意。  
“……因为不想影响神经感觉，毕竟是为了确认躯干的情况，”齐格鲁德回答道，“而且，鄙人害怕在产生不适的时候用义肢伤到您。”  
拿破仑设想了一下自己被机械肢体在床上勒杀的场景，真是相当不堪的场面，他可不想在翻云覆雨时闹出这种惨剧。  
“还有，鄙人是因为信任阁下，所以才在您面前卸下装备的。”  
拿破仑感觉脸颊热乎乎的，肯定是热水的关系，他的头发在沾了水后软了下来，胡子也湿漉漉地滴着水。齐格鲁德冷硬的脸庞在水蒸气的笼罩下柔和了不少，那一直淡漠的表情似乎也有些笑意了。不知道他怎样才判断出自己这个相识不久的人值得信任，现在他放下的似乎不只是身体的防御，同时卸下的还有心灵的防备。  
“这还真是让人受宠若惊……”  
拿破仑小声嘀咕着倚着浴缸、让自己更多地没进热水里，透过浴室的小窗看到的依然是一小块群星闪烁的宇宙，好像还有一两颗彗星拖着明亮的尾巴划过。  
不过这块星系很安全，彗星撞到飞船的几率和有人从窗外偷窥他们洗澡的几率差不多大。


End file.
